In the prior art, there exists collapsible containers that are configured to hold various objects such as hats and the like. When not used for storing such objects, the collapsible containers may be collapsed in order to reduce the overall dimensions such that storability and transportability is improved. One such collapsible container is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,691,904 wherein a collapsible bag for hats and similar fragile objects is provided.
Although the collapsible bag in the '904 reference may be collapsed, the need to secure the fabric across the floors of each one of the compartments by employing the drawstring necessarily adds to the complexity of the bag and increases its assembly time. Another disadvantage of the bag described in the '904 reference is that each of the hoops must be assembled and disassembled by attaching and detaching a coupling means disposed on opposing ends of each one of the hoops. Such decoupling increases the complexity of the collapsible bag and increases the overall assembly and disassembly time. Thus, there exists a need in the art for an improved collapsible container having a minimal number of parts and a relatively short assembly and disassembly time.